Susie Angel
by Surypap13
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered about Susie's life before she went psycho? Her life was full of love and drama, long before Allison took her part.
1. Chapter 1

"Susie! Susie Campbell! Get over here!" A voice, my friend Annabelle's, called. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. I slammed my front door behind me and slowly jogged over to her, pretending that today wasn't a Monday. "We're gonna be late!" She laughed. "Again..." We walked past Lina's house, were she was supposed to be waiting for us, but she had obviously already gone. I sighed, Lina was nice and all, but sometimes she just didn't have the patience. Annabelle did though, and she never seemed to run out of it.

Annabelle has been my friend as long as I can remember. Our parents are practically best friends ,too, so our families are really close. We do pretty much everything together, it's a little surprising. We've had birthday parties together, celebrated Christmas together, and have both done dance class for a few years together. And to top it off, we go to the same church, same school, and are in most of the same classes each year. Don't get me wrong, Lina's the best! We've been friends since 8th grade, four years, but sometimes she can be a little bossy. Lina likes to walk to school with us, but she's afraid of being late, so she doesn't always wait.

To get to Blue Branch high school, you have to walk a half mile, about 6 or 7 minutes when we speed walk. We could've driven, but our families couldn't afford a car. Besides, it was a pretty day anyway. I looked at my watch, it read 6:57. "We have three minutes... " I said. Annabelle started to run. "We barely have time! If we're late..." she gasped through short breaths. She was running fast, faster than I could, at least. "Wait up!" I yelled, and she stopped, but not because of me. I stepped beside her, holding my chest in pain and looked at what had made her stop. A few girls were gathered around the building. I gasped. There was a tiny poster on the side of the school that read:

Joey Drew Studios presents:

Alice Angel, a singing sensation!

Needed voice actress willing to take this wonderful job! Come to Joey Drew Studios on 4/21/29 and try for the part! (Interviews from 9:30am to 1:00pm*) *depending on what time you come in

I stood there, thinking. Me, Susie Campell could actually have a chance in doing something in my life. Working for Joey Drew would make me famous, no one would think I was just a weird person anymore, I could have a chance in popularity! I looked to my side, and Annabelle was gaping at the poster like she just won the lottery. She must've been thinking the same thing, because she looked at me and said in a whisper, "this is our chance!" It was an opportunity of a life time.

Joey Drew Studios is the company who made Bendy, a devil cartoon character made by Joey Drew himself. I've watched some of it myself, and it's pretty good. Okay, fine, I love the show, but so does everyone else. Everyone knows about it, at least. It's one of the few moving pictures there are. But, working there would make my life more interesting. My favorite episode is "Tombstone Picnic" were Bendy keeps bumping into skeletons.

There are other characters, too, like Boris the wolf and the butcher gang. They're in cartoons, but they're nothing compared to Bendy. Bendy is the main character in all the cartoons and the most popular, by far.

As I sat in class holding a detention slip in my hand, I wondered about all the possibilities that I would encounter if I won. I might be a good singer, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

April 21, 1929 was just five days away, and I had to train my voice by then. I also had a lot of competition, it wasn't just Annabelle, There was Dorthy, Maya, Erin, Susan Mae, Beatrice, and a bunch of others, too. Most of the people who were going to try out, are people l hate. I shouldn't say hate, just strongly dislike, like how I feel about Maya and Erin. They always make fun of what I wear, eat, where I live, and everything I do. _But, who cares_ , I told myself _, it will be more of a challenge._

Over the next few days, me and Annabelle practiced singing anything, from the Star Spangled Banner to We Wish You a Merry Christmas, while Lina listened. She made us learn and memorize all the notes, while we griped all the way. She said we were doing great, but we still had a long way to go. Finally on Friday our voices were in pretty good shape. All throughout the school day, people had been talking about it, and there were a lot of "good luck!"s and "hope you do well!"s. Well, I hope I do well, I thought as I walked from Annabelle's to my house. Then Lina ran up to me and said "Hope you win!", In a silent voice. It made me smile.

I woke up the next morning feeling full of energy. _Thank goodness_ , I thought with relief. "Today is gonna be a great day!" I said aloud. I pulled on a cute formal dress and tore down the stairs quickly scarfing down my breakfast and looking at what time it was, 8:34 the clock read. I still had 26 minutes to get to the first interview. I got into the trollie bus and told the address to the driver that Annabelle had given to me.

There was traffic, like I expected, but I didn't care, there was always more time. I got to Joey Drew Studios at 9:27, where the gates were opened for the girls to try out. _Alice Angel,_ I thought as I got off the bus, _who are you?_ All I knew was that she was, of course, an angel, and that she would sing. The only thing that I found a little bit weird was that she had horns, something that perfect

angel's usually didn't have.

I was right on time, and their were only four people in front of me, none of them I knew. The line was leading to a door with a banister above, that read: _Sammy Lawrence head of the music department._

You could see through a window, where a girl was standing, singing something I couldn't exactly understand. My heart was thumping hard and loud because I had only sang in front of Lina and Annabelle. Soon there were two people in front of me, then one, then the girl in front of me walked in and soon, came out. After a few seconds the light above the door flashed white, it was my turn.

I stepped in, my heart racing fast as ever, and walked over to the microphone. I looked at the person in the chair, expecting him to be old, grumpy, and mean looking, but, to my surprise he looked about my age. His face was soft and his eyes were a hazel color and had either light brown or dark blonde hair, I couldn't tell. His cheekbones where visible, but in a very attractive way. "Start as low as you can, and sing as high as you can go." His voice sounded like heaven, so smooth and perfect. I instantly felt calm. I was still a little nervous, but I knew he wouldn't fuss at me if I did anything wrong. I started low than when to the highest I could go, while his emotions smeemed stoic, as I couldn't read his face. "High D." He said with his perfect voice, "That's high enough." He said calmly. I felt horrible, high enough? I should have tried my hardest to go higher. "Now," he said slowly "Sing Joy to the World." My mind was blank, the only words I remembered were "Joy to the World", how would I sing something I didn't know the words to? "I'm sorry, but I can't remember all the words." I said pitifully. "My bad," he said smoothly. "I mean Joy to the Destruction of the World." I hadn't heard that in my life. "I'm afraid I don't know the words" "Of course you don't" he said. "I made the song." I was taken aback, and he must have noticed because he said, "I only made the music, though, not the words. Music is my talent, and singing just might be yours." I managed a weak smile, but only felt a bit safer around him. He handed me the sheet of paper titled: Joy to the Destruction of the world, and I took it, a bit reluctantly. It read:

The world is ending, I pray to you O wonderful Demon of the Dark!

I hope that I am worthy in your presence, O powerful one!

The wonders that imagination can bring, I hope that, I, an unholy creature can bring you happiness!

Anything I will do for you my lord, why can't be more of what I am!

I looked at Sammy, then the paper, then Sammy again, my mouth open wide. The song was, well, HORRIBLE, and I couldn't help getting a demonic feeling. "Can you sing it?" He asked, looking a little embarrassed, his face finaly changing before it regained it's expressionless tone. I gathered up all my courage. "Yes, give me a second." I followed the notes as best I could, _thank you Lina!_ , and sang the lyrics. When I was done, he said goodbye and, quite literally, pushed me out, but before he could close the door, I asked, "Sammy, if I get the job, can I slap you?"I was feeling braver and flirtier than I I'd ever felt. "I can't make any promises, Ms.?" He said, his face still stoic. "Campell, Susanna Campell." I said in a tight, mocking voice of a very fancy person, with my chin up high, which after I busted into laughter. "Susanna..." He said slowly. "I like that name."


	3. Chapter 3

I rode home feeling overwhelming happy. I had that feeling you get when you win one million dollars. "Alice" I sang softly. "Alice, Alice, Alice Angel." I thought about her all the way home. I wondered who would get the part. It wasn't me, I just tried out because I thought I might get it, but not now, after I made a complete fool of myself. Maybe it would be Maya or Susan Mae, or maybe Annabelle. I had a feeling, deep down in me, that if she won, that I would be depressed with jealousy. I hated myself for thinking that, but it was true. If my best friend got the part, she would tell me everything about it, but I wouldn't be there, I wouldn't have the better voice.

The next few days went by quickly, so quickly that I failed most of my tests in Social Studies. "I'm really sorry," I told my Social Studies teacher. "I've just been so stressed!" Annabelle, Lina, and I walked home together, with Lina trying to get us to talk. At night I would lie in bed, telling myself not to get my hopes up, and at school, girls were being especially mean. Every day I checked the mailbox, looking for a letter from Joey Drew Studios. At last, on Friday, one did.

I walked outside to the mailbox, with the air cool and wet. I was anxious, had someone else got the part? Was it dumb waiting? I slowly opened the mailbox, one eye open. There were three letters inside. A burst of hope jolted through me, there was a possibility that I could get the part! I looked at the first letter.

To: Mason Campbel

From: Mark Andrews

Nope. I looked at the second.

To: The Campbel family

From: Jake's Lawn mowing service.

Trash. I only had one more chance. I looked at the third, then gasped.

To: Susanna Campbel

From: Joey Drew Studios

I tore the note, neatly tied with a ribbon, open.

Congratulations! You are one of our 10 chosen participants! Please come 4-28-29 at 11:00am to try out for the part of our new character, Alice Angel!

I almost broke down crying.

I stormed inside and tore the letter in half. How could I do it again, with people who had probably been training all this week. I felt stupid. I thought that you would get the part, and then do nothing else. Apparently, you have to do it a second time if they think you're pretty good at singing. I was completely wrong.

I really hate our mailman. Whenever something gets sent, it's always late, and he literally sent mine a day before tryouts.

I practiced as much as I could, hoping Annabelle wasn't chosen, too. If she was chosen, then we would have to compete against each other, and I would kill myself if I got the part. I would also celebrate, too... But no one would know about that...

I finally made up my mind, if she got chosen, I would let her win. I walked over to her house. If she she got in, she would've just gotten the letter, too, so we could practice together just like last time.

"No, I didn't." She said with a frown after I asked her about it. "I'm really sorry, I thought you got it for sure." I said with a fake smile, that I hoped she believed. "Thanks, but at least were at the same level! Hey, tomorrow do you want to have a girl's day? It will be sooo fun!" She said excitedly. "Sorry, I have something to do tomorrow... Maybe after Church on Sunday?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. "What are you doing tomorrow, Saturday's always a free day for you?" She asked, sadly. I had to think up a lie, and quick. "Annabelle," I said with a pause to think. "you're my closest friend. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can!" She said urging me on. I bit my lip, if I lied to her, I wouldn't ever forgive myself, but I had to. I couldn't let her think bad about herself, or feel jealous of me. "Tomorrow I'm going on a date." I said quickly. Annabelle gasped. "With who?", She asked with verve. "Sammy Lawrence."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry Sammy..._ I definitely wasn't going out with Sammy, I hated him even if his voice sounded like an angel's. So smooth, so soft, but serious at the same time. Even if I wanted to, he wouldn't, he probably hated me as much as I did, well, except for my name. He said he liked that. But, I like Susie better than Susanna.

"What song did he make you sing?" I asked Annabelle. "Sing out your heart." She said through a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly. "What about you?" Sing your heart out sounded like a completely normal song, while Joy to the Destruction of the World sounded a little bit more than disturbing. "Make up your Life..." I said hoping it would sound normal. "Cool."

The next morning, I got up around 9:00 am and got ready for the big day ahead of me. I drove to Joey Drew Studios, again, and found my self in a crowd of people. "Tryouts for Alice Angel, this way!" People yelled and motioned down the hall, where only a few girls were, the other nine participants, I guessed. I got with the others and stared into space thinking, when a girl suddenly hopped up from in front of me, making me start. "Hi there!" She said in a high pitched voice. "I'm Allison, what's your name?" I hesitated for a moment, almost forgetting my name. "I'm Susie. I hope you do a good job!" I said trying to make a good impression, so if I'd win she wouldn't think I was a total snob.

I stared into space with a ginormous goofy grin on my face, as I thought about Sammy. I sighed, his voice was so amazing! Allison must have noticed my sloppy smile, because she tapped me, pretty hard, on the shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" She said with a worried expression on her face. Great, I thought to myself, now she thinks I'm crazy! "I'm fine, I was thinking about the... ice cream I'm going to eat afterwards." I lied. Now it was my turn to ask if she was okay. She had the same look on her face that I wore the moment before.

"I was just thinking about that Sammy Lawrence." She said calmly. I grunted unexpectedly, jealous. "Sorry, I grunt when I'm scared." I said with a tone. "Excuse me." And I walked towards the bathroom to bottle up all the anger in me. Anyone who liked Sammy would flip my jealousy. I stopped in my tracks, why was I acting like this, he was just a guy I would never see again. Just then I saw the person who I least expected to be there, Annabelle, and she was looking at me with anger that I'd never seen before.

Annabelle walked up to me, her face steaming hot. "You lied to me! You told me that you were going on a date! Once I saw Sammy in there I knew you lied to me!" She said harshly. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to upset you because I thought you weren't chosen!" I said to her, pleadingly. "And you lied to me, too! You didn't tell me anything about it, you didn't even ask about it!" I was getting tears in my eyes now. "I asked your mom if you got the part, and she said you didn't, so I didn't want to bring it up." Annabelle said sadly. "But, w-why d-didn't you tell m-me that y-you got t-the p-part?" I asked her shakily, with tears streaming down my face. "Because, I didn't want to upset yoooou, and I didn't go because if you didn't get the part, I wouldn't either. And, when you told me that you were "doing something else", I decided to go." She stood expressionless, looking at the music department, then said in a quiet, raspy voice, "I did this for you." and walked away to her spot in line.

 _What did she mean by_ "I did this for you", I wondered as I also returned to my spot, behind Allison. She and everyone else had watched our fight. She turned to me and was about to say something, but decided not to. Anyway, it was almost Allison's turn, she didn't have to say anything.

Allison had walked in, and since I was the last in line, I had no company. I felt bad for lying to Annabelle, and wanted to apologize. She had left without saying a word, though, and there was nothing I could do about it. I kept my eyes on the bulb that flashed when you could go in. It looked so empty without anything inside it. No color. No light. Nothing to fill it up at all, unless you pressed a button. It was like me, nothing would fill me up unless I had Annabelle back. I looked down and saw my blonde hair, let down. I winced, I was ashamed of it.

Both my parents and my eight year old sister, Marie, have dark hair and dark eyes, but I have blonde hair and green eyes. My parents say that I look beautiful, but I don't look anything like them. Not one girl that's popular has blonde hair. Their's vary from black to brown to red hair. Not blonde. Annabelle has red and Lina has dark brown. Not blonde. Sammy is the only person I'd talked to who had a shade similar to mine. It brought a whole new meaning to my hair. I smiled, maybe blonde hair wasn't that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked back up abruptly as Allison walked out, with a happy look on her face. "Hope you do well!" She smiled. _Whaaa?_ , I thought, _How_ _am I going_ _to_ _compete_ _with_ _her?_ The bulb was blinking with it's yellowish tone. I stepped in, still feeling down about Annabelle's encounter, seeing Sammy on his stool.

"What song are you going to make me sing this time?" I asked, trying not to sound like a kindergartener about to cry. He rolled his brownish eyes with a hint of a smile. "You're not singing this time, Susanna." "It's actually Susie, um, Susie Campbell." I said this in a much more depressing tone then when I'd told him my name last time, but I wasn't going to let him call me by my real first name again.

"Well, Susie, in this test we're asking about your personality. Your hobbies, things that you like, that kind of thing." I was confused."I thought that this was all about singing?" I said, in a question-like form. "We don't just choose what's in the voice, we choose what's in the in the heart."I guess he was trying to say something _inspirational_ , but it didn't really come out that way.

He asked me what my favorite subject was; "Art, of course!" my favorite color; "Coral, my favorite shade of pink!", and one of my hobbies; "Singing, I guess." He laughed at this one. "Singing is your talent, Susie!" I blushed and thanked him, feeling special, but at the same time I knew that I hadn't entirely told the truth.

Singing had only been a thing I'd started doing when I saw the advertisement. I only thought my voice was good, and I didn't think that I would make it to the next level, or, at least what I found out was the next level. After a few more questions about myself, Sammy finally said, "Finished, now we can talk for a few minutes."

"Talk?" I asked, giggling in a way I never had before. "About what?" "About anything." He answered in way that sounded like he was begging to know all my secrets. "Well, Sammy," I said, exaggerating his name. "Tell me about you." He patted a spot on the floor and we sat. "My real name is Samuel," He started. "I already knew that." I said matter-a-factly. He went on. "I'm the head of the music department," "I already knew that, too, silly!" I said with my head tilted, giggling. He pretended to think really hard about what he was going to say next, then pointed up and said, "Aha!" "What?" I asked as I leaned closer. "Bendy is my favorite cartoon character!" "Booorrriiingg! He's everyone's favorite, tell me something Ex-Ci-Ting." I pronounced the word forcefully.

"Fine," He said with a pause. "the girl a few places in front of you told me that she really likes me," He said in a whisper. " she flirted with me the whole time, and she was kinda making me uncomfortable. What was her name again? A-" "Annabelle! Why would she?" I whispered to myself. "She did have a good singing voice, though..." Sammy commented. I scrunched up my face, making my nose hurt, trying to act like I wasn't hurt about all this in front of Sammy. "Just kidding!"He laughed.

"By the way, uh, do you know if there are any more semi-finals?" I asked, making myself lighten the mood. Sammy chuckled. "I assure you, ms. Susie, that this is the last tryout." The timer went off and, sadly, I had to leave his room and go home, where my depressed parents where waiting for me. I stood up and walked to the door, but before I could step out Sammy said, "See you next week." In his beautiful voice.

I left the room feeling lightheaded, but also dazed and betrayed.

I had told Annabelle that I'd liked him! Well, maybe not exactly, but at least she could tell. What was she thinking, flirting with Sammy? I told myself not to worry, because Sammy didn't even feel comfortable around her, I took a deep breath. "I can do this." I said, not addressing it to anything in particular, but motivating me. "Sammy belives in me."


	6. Chapter 6

I took my ink pen from my desk and tapped it against my chin. How could I write two essays plus my normal homework in one night. I'd delayed my homework till the last minute, like always. It was Sunday night, and I'd just gotten home from diner at a restaurant my parents took me to. They hadn't talked much, they'd worked on some type of files and ate-slowly. I was eating done ten minutes before them.

As I finally finished my last question, I took a deep breath, hoping I would be sick tomorrow. I was afraid of what the next day would bring, not just about my boring school, but about Annabelle. Would she be waiting for me like she always did, or walk by herself? How would she treat me? But more importantly, how would I treat _her_?

I woke up, earlier than I usually did, without my alarm. It hadn't even gone off yet. 6:23, the clock read, I had seven minutes before it went off! I wondered to myself how I was always late, even though my alarm was set 30 minutes before it started, but I shook the thought off.

I was outside 10 minutes before I usually was, but no one was there. _Maybe I'm too early..._ I assured myself, but after a few minutes, when nobody showed up, I started walking in the direction of the school. "Wait up!" A familiar voice called. I perked up, looking behind me, but only saw Lina. I was still happy, but felt a bit down since Annabelle hadn't showed up.

I was early to school for the first time.

In my home room Annabelle wouldn't make contact with me. Second period was the same. At lunch she sat with different people and the next two periods she wasn't in my classes. I felt horrible, but was still extremely mad at her.

I walked home with Lina again, my second time walking without my best friend.

Throughout the week, I kept waiting for her, sure she'd show up. I finally let go of my grudge against her, trying to talk to her in all my classes. She wouldn't talk at all, did I really afend her that bad?

On Thursday, I confronted Annabelle at lunch, hoping she would respond. "Annabelle I'm reeeeaaly sorry." I said, extending my words. "Please will you talk to me?" She hadn't turned her head towards me and she was still engaged in her conversation.

"Have you seen that girl with that freakishly long hair?"

"Yeah, I bet she never cuts it anymore."

"I know right! She has so many lose ends."

"Hey, Annie, who's that?"

I had caught one of the girl's attention and she was staring me down with a smug smile on her face. _Maya_. I tensed up, but stood my ground. Without looking at me, Annabelle said through clenched teeth, "It's Susie." Without thinking, I grabbed Annebelle by the arm and dragged her to the edge of the cafeteria.

I could her Maya laughing loudly behind us, but at this point I didn't care. "What are you doing?" Annabelle asked harshly in a whisper. "I'm sorry about everything! So just pleeeease forgive me!" I said quietly. "Susie, it's not-" "Tell me what to do to make it up to you!", I cried. Annabelle took a deep breath. "Susie," She said slowly, wanting me to understand clearly. "I'm over the argument we had. There's just been a-" She paused. "My parents don't want me to be around you anymore." Annabelle said quickly, looking at the floor.

"What! Why?" I asked, hurt. "Because your parents are, you know..." she made a weird motion. "What?" I asked, confused. "Do you not know?" She asked me. I had no idea what she indicating. I squinted my eyes and shook my head slowly. "They, um, their deeeee-" "Oh yeah, I know that." I said sadly. "Their depressed." Annabelle shook her head, her red curly hair bouncing. "It's not your fault, really, but it's just my parent's decision. I have to go, before Maya gets any ideas. You'll always be my closest friend." Then she walked away, not looking back and not giving me any time to tell her off about her flirting with Sammy.


End file.
